Angel's Wishes
by Greenbadass
Summary: Students of an angel academy have a special final exam and that's to guard an assigned human. That doesn't look so easy, but to make it more difficult, there is also a school for devils who's exam is to make the assigned human do bad things and therefore to make an angel fail. In order to become guardian angels, Butch, Blossom and Buttercup will go through many obstacles.
1. Welcome to the White Wing Academy

Chapter 1- Welcome to The White Wing Academy

Tales in books have introduced us to three familiar places. Hell, where eternal suffer follows a soul drowned in sin. And we were taught of heaven, where all there is nothing bad. In the two worlds exist angels and devils, along with their schools. One school, in the skies, teaches their students how to become real angels, how to fight for good and protect the Human world.

The Wing Academy is welcoming new angel students every year, and on their third year they are finally choosing a human to protect as their last exam. Over the third year, the angels are protecting a human they are assigned, in order to pass their final exam, and finally become real guardians of the Human world.

On the other side, there is Black Wing Academy, a school for devils. Just like with White Wing Academy students, these students also have a human assigned to them, but unlike the angels, devils cannot be seen by humans and they cannot have a direct contact with their human. Their exam contains making a human commit a sin that will certainly banish them to hell, and therefore making the world worth one less angel, which is a good case for them.

There are several rules to follow in the meantime. For angels it goes like this. First, the job of an angel is immediately done if their human curses them, that is an automatic fail of exam. Second, an angel must not have a love relationship with a human. There is a penalty for such. Third rule, the human's safety is main priority. If threatening a human's safety happens three times, the angel fails. And fourth rule, if an angel turns against their assigned human and works against him, that is considered crime and will be judged by the heavens. When an angel successfully finishes the exam, beside becoming a guardian of Human world, he can also ask the Emerald Crystal for a wish.

Now since everything was explained, let's see how our main heroes are handling their start of their senior year in the White Wing Academy.

" If you're gonna pretend you're sleeping, at least fix your fake snoring " said a female voice.

It belonged to a girl that looked to be around twenty years old. She had black hair that fell to her mid back, and lime green eyes. The direction where her eyes led was to a bed where her twin brother slept, or at least he faked. The boy could not be seen, since the blankets covered him from head to toes, it was only his hand that was uncovered and was hanging from the bed.

The girl held her arms crossed over her chest and starred at the figure that was forbidding to move. The girl wore a pair of brown shorts that went above her knees and a nice shining belt around it as an accessory. On the top she wore a white blouse with small red polka dots on it, and as for her outfit, it was a pair of black sandals. She looked back at the wall clock in the room and sighed annoyed. She walked towards the boy and grabbed the covers, pulling them off.

The boy looked surprised and started pulling the covers back, but failed since the girl refused to let go.

" Instead of fighting for the blanket, get your ass up and start getting ready! " the girl shouted.

" Here's another idea, you give me the blanket and I go back to sleep! " he shouted back.

" I'm gonna be late because of you Butch! "

" I never asked to be woken up in the first place. So there is no damn way you can blame me for being late "

The two continued to fight for the blanket, until the girl sighed and let go, causing the boy named Butch to slightly lose balance, thankfully he was on the bed all the time, and now he got his blanket.

" Well I'm sorry for thinking of your damn future as an angel and a possible future guardian. Headmistress Bellum will surely hold her speech about it today and we can't afford to be late. " said the girl, calming down a little. She sat on Butch's bed, and took a bottle of water from the night table, taking a drink. Butch sat beside her and moved away the blanket he viciously fought for.

" What's the point of arriving on time anyway? For the past two years I've learned her every single line. She just keeps repeating them to every generation, there's nothing to be late to " said Butch in a bored tone.

" Yeah but now we're seniors and she's gonna have to say something new. Besides, we're going to be assigned a human to protect. They told us about final exam since we entered the Academy as freshmen. " said the girl.

" Come on, don't tell me you're excited about that Buttercup " said Butch while smirking at his twin. Buttercup chuckled and ruffled Butch's hair a little.

" Let's just say that I'm glad that we're gonna spend this year finally doing some real angel work and not just learning theories " she explained. She got up from the bed and stretched her arms a bit. She got out of the room and left the boy Butch by himself. He slammed his back on the bed and continued groaning about the first day of going back to academy. He stared at the ceiling for a short period.

" Real angel work huh. Isn't she concerned about what possible human they might assign? " he commented to himself. Saying that he decided it was time for him to get up and get ready. He was sure that his sister wouldn't be waiting for him that long.

* * *

In another household there was another excited angel waiting for her senior year to officially begin. She gently brushed her long red hair and started styling it, but was not so sure what to make of it. She was certain that her makeup was on point, and matched the outfit along, but the hairstyling wasn't going her way. For her clothes she wore a nice white dress with short sleeves, and it reached to her knees. Around her waist she tied a red ribbon and leaned it on her right hip. She also wore a pair of pink sandals that matched her pink purse. But she was definitely uncertain about her hair. Currently she held it in a high pony tail and just stared in the mirror, not sure whether to tie the ribbon or not. She stared until her phone distracted her. She took the phone with her right hand and the left managed to hold the hair in the pony tail. Her mouth was a little busy holding a pair of three hairpins between her lips.

" Hewwou? " she answered, trying to keep her hairpins in place too.

" _If you're done styling your hair, we should finally get going you know "_ another voice said.

" I cwan't, mwy haiw iw wot- "

" _\- Please remove the hairpins from your lips Blossom, and talk to me so I can understand you properly "_ the caller cut the red haired girl off. Blossom has freed her left arm from the pony tail and used it to place the hairpins on top of the dresser.

" There. Are you happy now? " she asked annoyed.

" _Delighted. Geez you're taking this_ _Back to Academy_ _day really serious, aren't you?_ " the voice asked teasingly.

" Well I think that the first impressions matter the most, and I'm doing my best " said Blossom

" _Don't you think I know that? We're friends since we were wingless kids. Now hurry up, I'm in the plaza with Butch "_

" Okay, okay, I'll be there in ten minutes " she said and hung up.

One last time she looked at herself in the mirror and gave up styling her hair, it was just not cooperating. She brushed it one last time and flew away where her white feather wings took her.

* * *

The Academy was higher in the skies, it had the looks of a castle that balanced itself on the cloud. The cloud is actually more special then for just holding the building, it's also a shield for possible threats. The source of that shield is the Blue Crystal that is the core of the Academy. The Emerald Crystal holds the power of granting wishes and finally giving angels their halos. The rule is, only guardian angels have halo's, the rest of them have just their wings. Once an angel becomes a guardian, his ability to protect and interfere with human world becomes more effective and expands. But with big power comes big responsibility, so the status of a guardian can only belong to those who pass the exam, using all their previous knowledge gained in the Academy.

There is a stairway leading from the dormitory to the Academy. The Blue Crystal also protects that part as well. Basically it protects the Academy and the dorms that are a little beneath the Academy. The dorms aren't held by a cloud but by a peace of ground, allowing the students to have plaza, parks, shopping centers, restaurants and such. Of course because of the height such couldn't be seen, and the protection barrier giving the invisibility to human eye.

More beneath the dorms is another peace of land that contains the rest of angel citizens. White Wing land, where angels live their regular lives. So what we basically have is a little sky world in floors. First floor is White Wing land containing the citizens. They are sadly not protected by the Blue Crystal, but a Blue Feather held in a mansion of Robinson family. The Feather unfortunately isn't as powerful as Crystal since it cannot give counterattacks, but instead it does hold the invisibility all the time and provides a shield when activated. Second floor is the dorms, where the students are. And then the third floor goes for the academy.

Lots of students were already gathering at the Academy, waiting for the Headmistress and her announcements. And so we found our main characters as well, squeezing themselves between the groups of students and fighting to go in front. Butch was going first so he can make path for two girls. Although he tried his best, the two girls still had to hold each other's hands so they wouldn't get lost in the crowd. It wasn't just seniors among them, there were also freshmen and juniors.

" This stairway needs to be expanded! " commented Blossom while holding Buttercup's hand and following Butch's path, trying her best not to lose sight of him.

" It feels like there are more students each year " commented Buttercup as well.

" If anything, we should be glad that it's like this for just the first day. Tomorrow half of these people wouldn't be seen " said Blossom.

The two girls finally managed to catch up to Butch and finally got inside the building. Now it was fighting to get to the amphitheater. Luckily that place made the crowd look smaller since it had the size of a stadium. The acoustics were just fine so there was no reason to worry whether they would hear the professors or not. The three took their seats and waited for the headmistress Bellum to arrive.

" Well we made it in one peace after all " commented Butch with a little laughter.

" Barely " added Buttercup

" Do we know when to expect the schedules to arrive? " asked Blossom

" I'm not sure, they usually arrive at day time. But since we're seniors now, maybe they need to match our classes to the examination " explained Buttercup

" That might be a little difficult. But if that's the case, then we shouldn't be expecting the schedules at our usual time. "

Oh yeah, I forgot to mention. They don't pick up their schedules, their schedules arrive to them in an envelope in their dormitory. But they do need to hold their windows open until then.

The students finally seemed settled when a red haired woman entered, wearing a long white dress with long sleeves. The woman had around ten professors behind her, everyone dressed in similar white clothing's. The woman, known as headmistress Bellum, looked at the seats filled with students, with a proud smile on her face. Two professors were busy with a device that looked like one big computer. In fact, it was a big screen and holographic keyboard.

" Anyone has any idea what's that thing? " asked Buttercup

" Beats me, but looks good for watching shows " added Butch

" Looks like we're not the only ones paying attention to it " said Blossom looking at reactions of other students who commented it.

The students commented about the device among themselves, Mrs. Bellum looked entertained by their reactions. She knew that the device took their attention, and she didn't mind, since she knew that that's what's determining their future. She moved forwards and cleared her throat. She smiled at her students and raised her arms, as if trying to embrace all of them at once.

" Seniors of White Wing Academy, welcome to my last boring speech! " the crowd of students laughed at her joke, along with Mrs. Bellum and the professors as well. There weren't many seniors, it was correctly assumed that the crowd in front of Academy were freshmen, seniors and juniors at the same time. The atmosphere seemed to be easier when Mrs. Bellum made that joke. As the laughter stopped, Mrs. Bellum continued her speech.

 **A/N: This is the new story I started, let me know if you are interested in continuing. R &R!**


	2. Chosen Human

Chapter 2- Chosen Human

The tense atmosphere that was in the amphitheater seemed to loosen up when the headmistress made that joke. Students were overwhelmed by the appearance of the machine. Not being introduced to the meaning of it got them a sense of fear as well. Seeing the students calm down, knowing that their teachers have everything under control, Mrs. Bellum took the opportunity to continue.

" Coming here was a long path for all of you. It seems like yesterday you were looking at the size of the academy and feared your first exams. Now you are professionals when it comes to slacking off and cheating " she added a chuckle in the last part. Everyone recognized the joke and another calming laughter was heard. Mrs. Bellum tried to make the atmosphere as easy as possible for everyone. Once again she continued after the laughing and commenting among students stopped.

" As you noticed, I'm doing my best in order to calm all the tension around us. You've been warned about the meaning of this year ever since you walked inside these doors. Now it's time to repeat it all once again, but with new introductions. " she started. Professors were checking the machine all over and over, making sure everything goes well. Bellum continued.

" This year will determine your future as guardian angels. I won't lie, this is a path that not all of you can pass. Looking after humans is an enormous challenge for an angel. That is why you were being prepared for such an exam for the past two years. What you learn in this year will be revisions of the previous and advises for what might come to you next. Before I continue, I will ask you a few questions. Raise your hand in order to answer. Now, don't be scared, I will not be grading and this has nothing to do with the exam. It hasn't even started yet. "

Bellum learned from past generations that a students biggest weakness are questions. She used to be a student too, and she understands the feeling very well. She felt what they are feeling now. She had it hard too on her exam, so she understands their feelings completely. She's not blaming them for being anxious at all. So many things will be on their minds while trying to complete the final task, they'll be asking things like: Why was this human assigned to me? These people have issues, why do I have to solve them? This exam looks impossible, I will fail, and such stuff. She knows, because she was asking those questions too.

" First question, what do you know about humans? " she asked. Nobody raised their hand, there were first some look exchanges among the students, until one boy with orange spikey hair raised his hand. Bellum nodded to him with a smile, giving him permission. The boy stood up and cleared his throat.

" Mortal beings inhabiting the human world. Their years of living aren't the same in every country on Earth, along with their way of living. Despite being the same, they all have many differences such as skin color, language, culture, history, wealth and many other things. And uhm…oh yeah, they have lots of things called _holidays_ , and I think we need those too " he finished. Bellum chuckled and the boy sat down, satisfied with the reaction he got.

" Well that's an interesting proposition, but I believe even humans need their _thing_ , like us angels have. Does anyone else want to add something more? " asked Bellum, encouraging more students to raise their hands. She called out for a girl with short red hair. She stood up confidently.

" We were taught that all humans are believed to be good at heart but led by wrong motives. Reaching to a humans heart is a way to help them make good decisions " she said. Bellum's smile was widening after every answer she got. She heard everyone who raised their hands, and she was happy how well they were taught the basics. She knew that a human world is something new to them, and the only thing they can rely on is theory, that is until they see it in practice. But if they truly believed in their gained knowledge, they will also adapt to humans better.

" Very good everyone, now let's move on to another question. What is your duty in the human world? " she asked. Now hands were being raised confidently, much better then from the first question. Bellum pointed at the blonde haired girl.

" Angels can interact with their human, but have to make sure of their approach to a human. We have to learn of their surroundings and observe their emotions in order for better understanding. " she said and sat down with a bright smile on her face. Bellum called out for another student, and another one. She was satisfied with every answer she got. She heard the same answers for generations, but was never tired of them. She loved how confident the students were. She believed it was time for her to introduce them to the machine now.

" Well, if this was an exam, I'd say you all passed " she started, and a laughter that lasted a little while filled the room. As it finished, Bellum stood walked in front of the machine and looked at her students.

" What you see here is a device that will mark the beginning of your exam. Each one of you will stand here and you will be given a remote control ". When she mentioned the remote, one professor raised it high for everyone to see it. " By pressing the red button in the middle, this big screen will be listing all humans we'd prepared researches on. Pressing the button again, the listing will stop at one human who you will be assigned to. Beside the human's physical appearance, a short description will also be shown. By tomorrow morning, leave the windows opened since you can expect your final schedules by then. Tomorrow's class will not be held for seniors, in order for you mental preparations. " explained Bellum.

She gave the students a few minutes to talk it out between them. Even our main characters had a hard time processing it, even when everything was clear to them. They couldn't help but feel a bit uneasy.

" So, basically any kind of human can be assigned " commented Blossom in a low tone, but enough for the other two to hear her.

" I wonder how many students failed the exam last year. Think we should ask Mrs. Bellum? " asked Buttercup. Blossom wondered about it and agreed that that needs to be known. Butch wasn't interested in it. Buttercup raised her hand and got called by Bellum who was observing the students all along. Being called, Buttercup stood up and gained the attention of her colleagues.

" Ma'am, you said that you know that not all of us will pass this exam. So I was wondering, how many students failed last year? " she asked. The students commented among themselves that it was a good question after all. Bellum gave it a little thought, and consulted two professors beside her. Receiving her answer she was ready to answer back to Buttercup.

" I've been informed that among 160 seniors taking the final exam, 56 of them failed. " she answered. The students didn't really look happy with their given answer. Some of them found it comforting, the other part looked afraid. Getting her answer, Buttercup sat down.

" Okay so, that's about 35% I believe. We should've asked her about the worst generation that failed the exam. " said Blossom.

" I think you two are overthinking. You just have to use your skills and knowledge. No big deal, especially to you Blossom, you were a toper for the past two years " added Butch, trying not to fall asleep.

" I appreciate the effort in calming me down, but it's not helping me at the moment. The differences between humans is what I'm scared of. What if I never get used to his personality or something? What if he's battling a huge conflict that I can't help him of? What if he's the one causing conflicts and refuses a change in heart? The devils will surely win and I'll fail. " said Blossom frowning in the end. She knew she was a topper, studying was never a problem to her, in fact she enjoyed it. But this didn't only scare her, interactions with a human is what everyone feared. Knowing how fragile they are, students worried about their approach to them. Not just that, but the fact that they'll be in company of devils, that was another fear. They never had interactions with devils at all.

As Blossom worried about the exam, someone pulled her gently by her long auburn hair. Blossom glared at Butch, who's hand was found behind her. The boy yawned and took his arm back, crossing it with the other.

" Like I said, you worry too much. Don't you think it's a bit stupid to judge a human without meeting one? " he asked. Blossom gave it a thought and sighed. She knew it was stupid, but she couldn't help it. It was a fear of unknown.

" You just said it yourself Bloss, each human is different. You might end up choosing a pretty cool one " comforted Buttercup.

Blossom smiled at her. She was right, there was no point in thinking about it. All she can do is bet on luck on choosing a normal one. But like it's said, now it's all on luck. After fifteen minutes, Bellum decided it was time to begin. Students had enough time to process everything and to talk it out between them. She walked to the center of the podium and looked above her students.

" I believe the times has come for you to choose. I was informed that the device is prepared and working properly. First row students will be coming to the podium one by one. This might take a while, but I'm asking you to behave and be patient. No one will be left out. Let us begin " she started.

Students on the first row looked at each other, wondering who will walk out there first. One white haired girl with a braided hair bun walked first. Despite being reassured by her classmates and the headmistress, she couldn't be calm at all. She stepped on the podium and was in front of the device. She felt like she will throw up any minute.

One professor handed her the remote and explained that all she had to do was press the red button to begin, and one more time to stop. She nodded but still took her time to observe what was in front of her. Bellum, noticed the tension in the girl's movements. She walked beside the girl and placed a hand on her shoulder.

" Do not fear it's appearance, it's completely safe. " she said. The girl nodded, and pressed the red button on the remote.

The holographic screen started listing random humans in a rather fast mode. Everyone, including the girl looked startled by it. The device was listing humans for a while, until the girl remembered that she has to press the button again in order for it to stop. As she pressed, a profile of a woman in her 40's was shown.

" You've chosen Marigold Towers, living in United States of America, Florida to be exact. She is a professor teaching biology. Her household contains two twin daughters who are elementary school students. She is currently divorced from her abusive former husband and is battling a conflict of judgments of her neighbors and family members. Oh my, this might be proven as a challenge, but I believe you will do fine " said Bellum with a comforting smile. The girl smiled back and nodded. She wondered what does abuse even look like. She wondered of talking to one of the teachers about that term. She knew it was something bad, but she has no idea how is someone abused. How do they know it's abuse they're facing? 

* * *

As she walked back to her seat, another girl who was next to her walked to the podium. Now she was aware what to expect from the device.

After some time, the turn was on our main characters. Blossom was first to walk towards the podium. So far she's seen everything but still felt uneasy. Some students got humans with health problems, family problems and such, and the other got humans with barely any problems at all. She wondered who'll she get. She pressed the red button and the device listed humans fast-forwardly. Her two companions who were next commented.

" Geez, hope she won't get anything hard. She was already worried enough about it " said Buttercup.

" This is where we'll see how lucky we are " added Butch.

Blossom pressed the button again and it showed a profile of a boy with blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. He looked like a university student, and really handsome. The girls in the amphitheater looked at the boy with hearts in their eyes.

" Not too bad Blossy, you got yourself a hottie " commented Buttercup with a smirk.

" What's everyone drooling about? He's just a human " said Butch not looking impressed. He wondered why did they even see in this guy. He was a human and that's all, nothing special about him.

Blossom looked at the profile and she was amazed by her luck. It didn't even matter to her what conflict he fought, as long as he had those looks involved.

" Oh my, you are a lucky one. So what you have here is a human named Boomer Jojo, living in a city of Townsville. He is 24 years old and is living in his apartment alone. His parents died in a car accident, he also has a sister who has been in a coma for three months already. She survived the accident, but hasn't woken up ever since. Boomer is a senior year in Medical School and is currently one of the top students, aiming to work as a surgeon one day. His struggle is guilt. " read the headmistress.

Blossom assumed that the blamed himself for the accident. She looked at the profile and thought that he looked younger. Who knows, maybe if she sees him for real, she'll have a different opinion. As Blossom walked back to her seat, Buttercup elbowed her, smirking all along at her auburn haired friend.

" Now that's what I'm aiming for. I aim for your luck Blossy " said Buttercup as she walked towards the podium.

Blossom giggled and sighed in relief.

" I still don't get what these girls saw in this guy " mumbled Butch.

Buttercup walked to the podium acting pretty neutral. She believed that whatever human she got, she can handle it. She pressed the red button and the device listed the humans. Buttercup didn't wait long and pressed again after about five seconds. The screen showed a little red haired girls whose hair was in curly pigtails. In Buttercup's eyes, she looked really snobby and didn't like her appearance one bit.

" Your assigned to a human girl named Princess Morebucks. She is an eight year old girl attending Pokey Oaks elementary school. She's a third grader who lives in Townsville City. Her household contains her along with her father. Her father is a business man who is rarely home, leaving Princess to be alone for most of her time. The young girl is unbelievably spoiled and lacks compassion for others. I assume you know what your job will be? " asked Bellum looking from the screen towards Buttercup who sighed. Yes, she indeed knew what she has to do.

" Teach her everything she lacks " she said. Headmistress nodded to her. Not being happy with her assignment, Buttercup walked back to her row. Sitting back, Blossom tried to comfort her.

" You still haven't met her. Maybe she actually has something good in her " said Blossom, patting her on the back.

" A good loan of money is all I see in her unfortunately " said Buttercup.

Butch got up from his seat, knowing it was his turn now.

" So I have two wishes now. One is to have luck like Blossom, and not to have luck like Buttercup " he said and walked away, before his sister can say anything back to him. He walked towards the podium and didn't seem to care about whoever he got. He pressed the button to start, and like his sister he pressed again to stop. He just wanted this to end sooner, so it made no sense to wait for the device to list longer. It was all luck after all.

The screen showed a young girl with long blonde hair and amazing blue eyes. For a moment Butch thought that he really did have luck like Blossom. This girl was really cute, every boy in the room was cursing Butch's luck.

" Oh my, now she's a looker " smirked Bellum at Butch. The boy just rubbed the back of his head.

" Yeah, I guess " he said in a low tone.

" Let's see. Bubbles Utonium. She's 21 and living with her mother and sister. Her father is away and she lives with her stepmother and stepsister in Megaville. Her real mother left her when she was only three year old, so she was raised by her father. They were poor for the most time, until her father remarried a wealthy woman who is now her step-mother. Bubbles studies to be a journalist, and is working hard in a hotel to pay her tuition. Her conflict is always being left out and loneliness. " read out Bellum.

Butch only looked at the girl and wondered how hard it must be on her. He wondered where has her father gone to and why did her mother leave her? How can someone give birth and just leave like that? He felt sorry for Bubbles. Walking back to his seat, he couldn't help but wonder.

" Aw man, and the way she looked on that profile made you think that she's living a normal life " said Blossom, feeling compassionate for the girl's life.

" No kidding. Man, humans are messed up " added Buttercup, even forgetting about her assigned human

" Yeah…they really are " said Butch.

 **Well that's it for now. I hope you'll like the chapter, tell me all your thoughts and suggestions on the reviews.**


End file.
